


This Kind Kiss

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve lost more than anyone knew. Maybe they have a chance to regain a little of it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 17
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	This Kind Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.”  
>  \- William Shakespeare, Henry VI, part 2, act 1, Scene 1

Steve was upset. He so badly wanted the tests with Scott to work, but they had failed miserably. Lang was all right. He guessed that was one thing to be thankful for. Steve left the building before he jumped down Bruce or Natasha’s throat. He had to get away to get some control over his emotions. 

He was surprised, even shocked, when Tony came speeding in, going so fast that he had to stop and back up a few feet to talk to him. 

He hadn’t seen Tony but the one time in all these years since he’d been back. He’d lost a lot of sleep over that, more sleep than he cared to admit. They’d been close before Siberia, closer than any of the others knew. It had broken his heart to hurt Tony and it was something he wished he could take back. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. 

Tony’s anger after he returned from Titan had been much more devastating than Steve had ever let anyone see. He’d wanted to go see him, to fix things, but Tony moved on, something Steve had never been able to do. 

And here he was, with his time GPS and his fix. It all happened so fast. The next thing he knew they were shaking hands, looking into one another’s eyes. Time melted away, their arguments melted away. 

It was just Steve and Tony. 

The handshake moved to an embrace, a little awkward at first, but then their bodies remembered what their minds seem to have forgotten and they held one another close for a long moment. Tony pulled back but only a little. He put one hand up to the side of Steve’s face. 

Steve kissed him, the gentlest and sweetest of kisses, a butterfly touch on the lips. 

“I never stopped loving you. I would give anything to have never hurt you,” Steve told him in a low voice after the kiss. 

Tony didn’t answer at all. Steve thought at first that he was going to pull away. 

He kissed Steve, a kiss not unlike the first one, with a spark at the end, reminding them both of the fire that had burned between them for a long time. 

“I never stopped loving you either and, God knows, I tried to. We’ll do this, Steve. We’ll make it right for them all.” 

One more embrace and Tony seemed to remember something. He went to the trunk of his car and he gave Steve his shield back, acting quite nonchalant about it. Steve wasn’t fooled at all. 

“Thank you, Tony,” he finally managed to say. 

They both knew he meant it for much more than just the shield.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
